


Lines Drawn

by timerangers



Category: WWE
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerangers/pseuds/timerangers
Summary: When a dangerous data processing virus is threatening the Universe, the citizens of Orlando must unite to battle this virus and the forces of evil who surrounds him.{a wwe au}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the wrestlers are actually not wrestlers (I know it’s surprising) they are trapped in a post apocalyptic world and they have to survive against evil forces. It’s going to be dark so get ready, hope you will enjoy! :)

Listen to me carefully, we don't have a lot of time. My name is Seth Rollins, exactly a year ago, the Detix virus appeared on Earth, he already destroyed everything, houses, deta processing networks or innocent lives. Detix is actually reigning on the world, and he is assisted by his army of robots. But we are not going to let him destroy the Universe. We are forming a resistance against the forces of evil, if you are in the middle of nowhere, go to one of the 20 worldwide bases who shelters civilians. I am based in Orlando, Florida. Hurry up.


	2. The Awaken (Part 1)

A year earlier...

Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch are best friends since they were teenagers. At the beginning, they were neighbors in a appartement in Iowa, Becky just immigrated in America from Ireland, Seth was living in front of her house and they started to sympathize because of their commun characters and their passion for motorcycle and heavy metal. 16 years after they first met, they found "Metallic Motorcycles", a motorcycle store in Orlando, Florida, a place they decided to go live here.

"There's not a lot of people today, I think." Said Seth while cleaning the motocycles that are not sold yet.

"Luckily, these days it was filled, so tiring." Answered the Irish woman, sitting on a chair while watching Seth.

"I knew you were going to say that, you hate the crowd. I know you like if I created you." Said her friend with a little smirk.

"No kidding? Am I your greatest creation?" Asked Becky while she was joking.

"You never lost your sense of humor, Becky Lynch." Said Seth, looking at her.

"Let's say that I got that from you." Answered the young woman before looking at him too.

"Anyway, jokes are done, let's get back to work Becks." Said Seth while getting up before heading to the door to indicate that the store was open again.

But suddenly, a giant shake is felt all over the city. They both fell in the ground after that.

"Outch!" Groaned the young man before seeing his best friend, laying on the floor. "Becky! Shit are you alright?" He asked, completely in shock and worried about her friend.

"My head hurts but it's alright. What the hell is this?" She asked, panicking.

"I don't know but we had to protect ourselves, come here, under the table!" Responded Seth, pulling Becky's arm towards him. But the store was then targeted by shots, the windows were broken and the walls began to get destroyed.

"BECKY I'M HERE!" Said Seth while holding Becky tightly. He saw people being terrified, running all over the city, robots who were harassing them. He couldn't believe it.

"Tell me... tell me that it's a nightmare..." Said Becky, watching the scene, in shock.

"No it's not a nightmare Becks, we have to get out of here before the store collapses." Proposed Seth.

"Are you crazy?! If we get out of here, we're going to get shot, I don't want you to take this risk!" Refused the young woman.

"We don't have a choice, we have to do it! Do you trust me?" Asked Seth before Becky nodded. "Alright, let's do it." He said before taking her hand and going out.

Outside, it was total apocalypse, Seth and Becky had no idea why, but they would soon found out. They finally decided to run away, under the shots of spaceships who were landing.

7 minutes before the attack..

Vince McMahon is one of the richest man in America. He's the chairman of "Titans Entertainment", a company who produces movies, tv shows or even plays. In his professional life, he's a perfectionist, he wants things to happen like he wish and shows big authority. In his private life, it was exactly the same. He comes from a family where work is very important, him and his wife Linda were not at home sometimes, leaving their kids with a nanny.  
Today, it was the traditional family picture that Vince absolutely want to do, but it was not what his oldest son Shane wanted to do.

"But Shane, why aren't you wearing your suit? It's the picture today!" Said Vince seeing his son walking down the stairs with only a tee-shirt, a black bombers, a jean and a pair of sneakers.

"Dad, to be honest, I got bored of traditions, can we do things like a normal family?" He asked to his father. Shane work at Titans Entertainment with his younger sister Stephanie as executives. Stephanie always loved the family traditions and to do things differently, while Shane liked to do things like everyone else but his father doesn't appreciate that.

"Come on Shane don't be a diva and join us, cause everyone is late because of you!" Said Vince, pulling his son's arm.

Vince checks the last details before he says:

"Shane it's really unfortunate that you don't want to have a wife and kids, it's ruining the whole plan!" Reproach the father to his son.

"Seriously dad? Do you really want to talk about this? I already told you that I am so busy with work to find someone, and with the current ecological situation, I don't want my kids to live in a planet who is being destroyed more and more!" Answered Shane which scares Stephanie's daughters.

"Shane! Not in front of my daughters!" She said with a cold and angry tone.

"Calm down! Calm down! Go place yourself let's do the picture!" Said Vince, calming the atmosphere before checking his latest plans.

"If I were you, I would advise you to not piss her off." Said Hunter, Stephanie's husband. They first met back at the end of the 90s, at the time, Hunter was a young rebel while Stephanie came from a rich family. Vince didn't like him at first, but over time, Vince knew how to accept him and so, Hunter and Stephanie had 3 daughters.

"Alright we're ready, everything is good now!" Said Vince, placing himself at the front.

"Let's do a big smile!" Says the photographer before Earth begins to shake.

Shane falls violently in the floor while Hunter was protecting his wife and daughters and Vince and Linda were going to take refuge.

"Shane are you okay?" Says Hunter rushing to see if his brother in law was alright. "You're... bleeding..." He said while looking at Shane's ripped brow bone.

The half of the ceiling was falling, which it provokes the panic in the family.

"We can't stay, we have to get out of here!" Exclaims Hunter.

"But my house!" Said Vince totally in panic.

"DAD WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME!" Said Shane pulling his dad's arm towards him.

The family and the photographer are leaving the home et see the horror from their own eyes.

"It can't be..." Said Stephanie, with tears in her eyes.

"We have to find a shelter." Answered Hunter while thinking of a plan.

"Here, there's a yard, it will be easier to be protected!" Said Shane, indicating where the family must protect themselves.

9 minutes before the attack...

Naomi Knight was working at "Exotica Bar" as a waitress since two years, her best friend, Carmella Vanhale was working here as a go go dancer since four years. It's in this place that the two women met each other and since, they are inseparable and they are living together.

"What swimsuit should I wear for tonight?" Asked Carmella, holding two swimsuits, a gold one and a blue one.

"The gold one looks good with your hair color" Said Naomi while touching her brown hair with purple reflections.

"Thank you beautiful!" She responded, smiling to Naomi.

"And by the way, how's going with this guy AJ?" Asked her best friend.

"He's just a friend I told you." Says the brunette before rolling her eyes of exasperation.

"Yeah right, you're such a liar Mella!" Said Naomi, making fun of her friend.

"Carmella, there's a guy named AJ who wants to see you. Should I let him enter or no?" Ask a big and muscular body guard.

"Yes you can Virgil." She answered before that AJ enters in the building with flowers under the intrigued look of Naomi.

"Here, for you." Said the man holding the bouquet.

"What is that for ?" Asked Carmella.

"You have a show tonight so I just wanted to wish you good luck." He answered with a soft smile.

"Hey lovebirds, do I bother you or nah?" Said Naomi, mocking them. Carmella was blushing.

But the bar started to shake, AJ was holding Carmella while Naomi was trying to hold against the table. The staff and dancers were going out of backstage in panic.

"Let's get out of here, there's a earthquake!" Said AJ before he noticed that it wasn't a earthquake, but worst.

"The fuck is this?" Asked Naomi, completely confused.

"It's... spaceships?!" Responded AJ, also confused. Then, the spaceships started to shoot towards the civils.

"GIRLS RUN!!" Screamed AJ before him and the girls started to run rapidly to avoid the shots. And this is only the beginning...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
